


Saved from the darkness

by Ave_smith



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ave_smith/pseuds/Ave_smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hihi:) so this is my first fic uploaded on here, and its only short but i love being able to write my own experiences into other peoples situations, if that makes sense. Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Saved from the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> hihi:) so this is my first fic uploaded on here, and its only short but i love being able to write my own experiences into other peoples situations, if that makes sense. Anyway, enjoy!

Everything was so much harder now, without her. Since the end of filming, when Karen and Arthur left, nothing had been the same. It felt like he’d lost his best friends, and he missed them, especially Karen. Matt hadn’t seen his friends in months, which, was no ones fault, but while they had been getting on with their lives, Matt had been slipping slowly into a void depression.  
He’d been like this before, in his early twenties, but entering into the acting world had pulled him out of that pretty quickly. Even then, it was never this bad. It was always having his friends around him that had kept him happy, and since filming had ended he’d been more alone than ever before.   
It was as if all the colour had been sucked from his world. His life was dull, dreary, and he knew the last time he was properly happy was a long time ago. Everyday was the same; get up, hang around the house all day, go to bed. He rarely left the house, only for the few small interviews and meetings he had, he rarely even ate anymore. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to eat, or go out; it was more that he forgot. His mind was constantly occupied with the dark thoughts that plagued his existence.   
It was now the morning of the first day of filming for the second part of series 7. Matt had mixed feelings about going back to work, he was looking forward to being around familiar faces again, and of course it would take his mind of things, but he knew he had to be brave when he walked onto set and Karen wasn’t there to greet him with a smile. People had always assumed he and Karen had a ‘thing’ going on, but it had never been like that. They were just best friends, they could trust each other with anything, and it had always been that way, never anything more. He had met Jenna, his new co-star, a few times before, and she seemed lovely, but she wasn’t Karen, and she wasn’t Arthur. He got up, showered, dressed and left the house in a rush, the usual excitement of work absent in his brain. Sighing, he pushed the door open of his trailer and sighed. Today was going to be a long day.  
They had now been filming for 3 weeks now, and although Matt was feeling better with the distractions, he was beginning to think nothing could lift the constant weight on his chest, He had grown quite close to Jenna, she was brilliant and lovely and, surprisingly, she had a lot in common with him. It was only when she asked if Matt wanted to go out for a drink with her, that he honestly felt he was on the way to happiness. They had a really great time, and sitting there listening to Jenna recite another one of her funny stories to him, he felt the same warmness I his stomach he used to feel with Karen and Arthur. Real happiness.   
They walked back to Jenna’s flat, laughing the whole way. They walked up her drive, stopping to look at each other outside the front door. They said their goodbyes, but instead of leaving like any other person would, they just stood,, facing each other, staring. She leant forward, and planted a light kiss on his lips.   
And in that single moment, it was as if all the happiness and colour that had been so absent in his life had been injected back in, filling his body with joy. He knew that it would take time, but at least now he was certain he could be happy again, just like he always was.


End file.
